


love me blue;

by cinnamonsnow



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Internal Monologue, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tattoos, my answer for their 180311 live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnow/pseuds/cinnamonsnow
Summary: by the time all the water is completely gone from the huge bottles, the process of sobering up slowly pushes yibo down to the bottom of the hole where there's nothing left but intense pouting and desperate need for attention. drained out not only from all the emotion, but from the hectic schedule through the week as well, the words are slipping out of yibo like a forbidden song; it all starts with a tipsily whispered confession of “i’ve missed you so much, hyung…”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	love me blue;

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys so much (°◡°♡).:｡ fic written for a challenge between me and [ythurielle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001437) with six keywords: shower, dawn, shiver, solar collector, murder, sour cherry
> 
> this is set in 2018 march, during the [yh annual party](https://i.imgur.com/2C1HR1f.jpg) when uniq was together in china for a few days. and because this [live](https://youtu.be/FTDdUKIf0n4) was literally haunting me and i'm never gonna shut up about the way boyoun just forgot about the camera that day. it's the [sweetest](https://i.imgur.com/uymcUTv.jpg) and [cuddliest](https://i.imgur.com/CIgFqqer.png) nightmare i've ever seen in my life. even though i did healthy amount of research on uniq's schedule, not everything is accurate because the dates are all over the place. my apologies.
> 
> ++ i hope the editing style (format?) of this fic doesn't scare anyone away (๑´ω`๑) please enjoy!

\+ +

the company made a reservation for the night, and this year the choice landed on a luxurious hot pot restaurant. somehow the annual celebration party always gets out of hand when they move from the official part to the second round - and there are already some people climbing up on the small stage at the other end of the salad bar. the whole place is crowded and it’s already way too loud. all the minors are sent home, and the stuck-up directors are too drunk to care about formalities anymore. the chilly breeze of this early march night easily crawls through the crack of the windows, catching on the smell of boiling spices mixed with sweat and way too much alcohol. nobody’s willing to care about tomorrow’s headache yet; a strange combination of _dull senses_ and _regret_ dance around the tipsy frames with every shot.

yibo has waited for this day longer than he could count. not the actual celebration, because he couldn't care less about that part anymore. the moment he saw all four of his band members gathered together in the same dressing room after months of spending time apart without any shared schedule, the excitement rushed through his body and pulled on all the lonely strings of his heart. the buzzing fireworks of the long awaited reunion fueled him through the night, it not only made him chat and joke, but made him dance with his whole soul like his life depended on those moves. 

well, he is not drunk, but definitely tipsier than how he originally planned to spend this event. yibo knows he is way too chatty (mostly bragging in korean and clinging hard onto his beloved members) when he drinks, but once the energy is all out of his body, the situation always depends on his ever-shifting mood. one more glass of beer could have been the tipping point for tonight, but the soft tingling in his fingertips was enough indication for him to stop.

the uncomfortable feeling started just a while ago though, when he instinctively spotted a camera peeking through the plants next to the kitchen. it made yibo completely freeze for a breathless second, and it took him long minutes to remember the well planned hidden camera event organized for one of the executive assistants. 

yibo’s stomach churns one more time as he tries to force down an oddly large dumpling in one bite. even with all these familiar faces everywhere in the restaurant, it seems like he can’t relax – a horrible realization he’s been trying to deal with on his own ever since work called him back to his homeland. the harsh reality of the entertainment industry was draining enough to deal with all alone, far away from people whom he can really trust, from those who would always have his back no matter what. here in this restaurant with way too many eyes around him ( _on him_ , it always feels like everyone is watching him), yibo can’t push back this persistent tension creeping up on his spine, an alarm switching on and off at the back of his mind whispering ‘ _stay cautious, don’t let your guard down.’_

distraction comes in the form of a laughter that cuts through this disheartening haziness, and it’s enough to pull him away from the rollercoaster of spiraling thoughts before it could drop to free fall. sungjoo is sitting in front of him on the other side of the table; the older boy is telling a story about his new drama, head thrown back, hands waving around excitedly to describe a specific scene about “solar collectors” and “tired flying” in slurred chinese; the mixed up words make some older ladies coo next to him. before yibo can even open his mouth to try and force a laughter out of himself, an unmistakable scream pulls away his attention. with a noise like this, there had always been an incoming attack colliding with yibo’s body that’s now missing. it’s still easy to spot wenhan, who got stolen earlier by a group of excited trainees sitting next to their table. the other boy is telling them ridiculous jokes with an absolutely blank expression on his face, but everything lands with perfect timing, because shrieking erupts at the table again. 

it’s overwhelming to be surrounded by so many people and feeling so out of place. yibo practically inhales his water from the cup, his throat feels drier by each gulp. his expression doesn’t change, but all his thoughts are loud; eyes immediately roaming through the crowd for one more person. he finds yixuan at the other side of the room and a small smile tugs on his lips: because the eldest boy is clearly drunk, cheeks flushed, limbs wobbly as he tries to dance and sing along the same time. the melody (more like screech) is familiar, some classical love song with a modern take, including the backup-dancers, and leftover skewers used as microphones.

it only takes one little movement to calm down all his nerves and clear his mind, which finally anchors him back to the ground. sensing yibo’s silently creeping anxiety, seungyeon’s hand slips a bit higher on his thigh, sending a pleasant little shiver through yibo’s body and lighting up tiny sparks. the warmth under the fingers brings relief right away, calming down his racing heartbeat. _just breathe_ , _it’s safe with him here._ yibo leans closer to seungyeon, the movement is a reflex by now, whenever the other boy is around. the lingering fingers squeeze yibo tight, _and a bit higher once again,_ until his awkwardly stiff posture finally unwinds. the familiar comfort is enough to tune down all the unnecessary alarms in his head and soothe the rowdiness of the restaurant around him.

unspoken words of ‘ _i got you’_ are smoothly exchanged through a meaningful glance. 

it’s been such a long time since they last saw each other and so far they hardly got any time to talk. sungjoo’s and seungyeon’s flight got delayed and they arrived just around the time they had to start getting ready for the anniversary photoshoot. with so many people around them rushing and scrambling, they only had fast exchange of words rather than a real catching-up chat. even now, they give up the conversation after a few words as the volume of the crowd gets higher with the long awaited birthday song. 

but it’s okay, it’s fine, even silence is comfortable with the other boy, and yibo is content sitting next to him, bodies pressed just a bit too close, a familiar scent caressing his senses along with a warm palm. seungyeon stirs when he feels him finally moving from his frozen position. all the rest of the energy flows away from yibo and the night just gets _too much_ around him. 

seungyeon’s never liked to get drunk just for the sake of getting drunk, but his eyes are shining mischievously, tongue poking through his teeth as he makes an exaggerated face at yibo. when he grins up to him, laughter bursts out of yibo with a loud snort, tense body going limp as he collapses against seungyeon from the rush of affection. soft locks are brushing against his cheek from the move, and yibo is aching to run his finger through seungyeon’s long hair, to press his face to the crook of his neck like he could disappear from everyone. _he looks so stunning,_ yibo thinks weakly, but he holds back the urge to act reckless, because he knows he wouldn’t be able to stop.

_that’s a game for later, when he can freely be himself. not here and not yet - it’s only safe when it’s just the two of them._

by the time all the water is completely gone from the huge bottles, the process of sobering up slowly pushes yibo down to the bottom of the hole where there's nothing left but intense pouting and desperate need for attention. drained out not only from all the emotion, but from the hectic schedule through the week as well, the words are slipping out of yibo like a forbidden song; it all starts with a tipsily whispered confession of “ _i’ve missed you so much,_ _hyung_ …”

\+ +

a surprised gasp escapes yibo when the ice-cold drops violently attack him, skin burning under the shower. even though the world is out of slow-motion, his brain is yet to do some catching up, but yibo feels more alive than how he felt at the restaurant, senses slowly waking up. 

for a few seconds, he contemplates touching himself, just to stroke some tension out of his system and get a little relief before bed; it’s a reflex by now, to get done with it as fast as he can. but the wishful little thoughts get noisier when he realizes why tonight is a bit different; there are whispers about seungyeon’s name, alluring ideas of _pushing the older boy up against a wall,_ maybe _leaving a silly little mark on his ribs_ as a reminder of him until their next meeting _._ it takes a few minutes of embarrassed panting and great self-control to focus back all his energy on the present, finally letting his fingers relax with a sharp inhale. 

determined to make as much out of their time together as possible, yibo showers fast with careful rubs of his hands, trying to tune out all emerging memories from his thoughts. his brain keeps playing this dirty game of fueling the vibrating excitement further, and the shower cabin feels humid around him as he stands there naked and all hot. images of _sweaty bodies pressing close_ keep repeating behind his closed eyes, the _obscene sound of skin slapping against skin_ rings in his ears over the running water, and he has to bite down on a tiny moan when in this memory _they both come._

 _shameless,_ yibo glares at himself in the mirror, eyes completely dazed, and oh well, he doesn’t necessarily regret any of the hot sensation tingling in his lower belly. he vaguely remembers the moment back in the restaurant when the bold caressing slipped to his inner thigh, idly brushing against his groin, promising more than gentle hand holding and cuddles for the night. the teasing was barely covered by the tablecloth and his breath hitched, instantly craving more. if their time together could possibly get any better then he can wait a little longer.

the usual uneasy feeling before bed is absent from his gut now, even when yibo turns off all the lights and pads back to the bedroom, cheeks still flushed a little bit, heartbeat echoing in his ears after every step. the tight schedule had forced him to stop going back and forth between the two countries, and made him permanently settle down in beijing. this apartment is spacious enough and decorated with all his favorite stuff, but it still doesn’t feel like it belongs to him, maybe it would never feel like home without the right people in it. he is just too used to others wandering around him, distant noises always in the background in the house. usually he can only sleep if the tv plays through the night from the living room, pillow hugged close so he can pretend he is not alone. 

tonight he is definitely not alone. 

seungyeon is on the bed already, laying on his stomach, wearing nothing more than a worn out t-shirt and blue boxer briefs under it. yibo can clearly see seungyeon’s features from where he stands: a little pony tail holds the other boy’s hair away from his face, his eyebrows are furrowed, glasses sliding down on his nose, lips curving into a displeased pout. it’s just the two of them now and the dim light from the nightstand lamp, and yibo has a hard time looking away from the strangely delicate figure all stretched out on his bed. mouth hanging open, yibo feels a silly little grin tugging on the corner of his lips, he can’t help the way he checks seungyeon out again and again, drinking in all the beloved details. it’s been an awfully long time since they saw each other in person, and now that seungyeon is here, right here in his apartment and on his bed, it just feels unreal. 

fond memories from the past melt into the tranquility of the present. this ambiance smoothly turns into a familiar scene that reminds yibo of nights at a place he once called his home. getting ready to sleep together was an everyday routine in their shared room: another person next to him on the bed _tossing and turning_ was the way he’d slept for years, someone _evenly breathing behind him, cuddled close_ is something he’s still craving, _seungyeon occasionally mumbling through dreams or stealing blanket_ is still missing from early dawns’ stillness. 

seungyeon looks relaxed hugging a pillow, softly humming a melody in between two yawns, and yibo can’t hold back a sentimental smile, finally moving from his frozen spot.

“i’ve never thought they would allow you to crash at my place!“ yibo exclaims proudly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. he towels his hair dry with quick movements, fumbling through his drawer to find something to wear to bed. “that trainee dorm is nastier than a murder movie scene!”

“duh, what about our first one then? that was a nightmare even though we had the nice cleaning lady fighting our war every single week” seungyeon remarks, fingers typing fast on his phone without even looking up. “they were planning to put me in the hotel with sungjoo hyung for these five days.”

“that’s stupid, i have all this empty space, you know!” yibo waves his hand around, and once again finds himself craving the other boy’s attention more than having a casual, friendly conversation. “you like staying with me anyway.”

“of course i do!” seungyeon still doesn’t look at him, probably working on the vague idea of some lyrics he’s mentioned a lot tonight. 

“we’ve lived together for such a long time, it’s natural” yibo adds as a matter of fact, skincare and all routines completely forgotten now that he has a precious companion and oh, he is very much on a mission with said precious companion. “we are good together, even though you still don’t let me shower first...” he is pushing the buttons to get some reaction.

  
“because you take _forever_ singing and performing there, you brat!” seungyeon snaps finally, grinning widely from their forever-ongoing argument. 

“that’s not true” yibo whines, deliberately skipping over the underwear drawer. he tugs his favorite grey sweatpants on, throwing himself down to the bed, both of them bouncing a little from the motion. “remind me again who took an unusually long shower in my bathroom today?!” 

“i- did not!” seungyeon blushes a little, pushing yibo away immediately. 

“and you were singing shakira!” yibo snorts, not letting himself be rolled away that easily. “yeah, you are welcome, I hope you enjoy the stay, it’s not like i’ve gone through all the trouble just for you!”

“oh, by trouble, you mean, changing the sheets for me!? how considerate of you, yibo! i’m so touched!!” seungyeon pretends a surprised gasp without missing a beat, throwing his glasses vehemently away to bury his face into the pillow so he can inhale the pleasant fabric-softener scent.

“you are an idiot” yibo shakes his head in amused disbelief, and reaches out to smack seungyeon’s shoulder lightly, hand lingering a bit longer to give him a good squeeze on his arm as well.

“well, yes… still true…” comes the muffled voice somewhere from the depth of the pillow and then he finally emerges back for air with a tired yawn, cheeks painted pretty pink. “cool place you got by the way…”

“it’s…” yibo stops to swallow back all the childish complaints. “it’s fine, it’s not like i’m here often. i come back to shower and sleep and store all my shit” he adds with an indifferent shrug.

“they are giving our dorm to the new trainees soon.” it’s sad to see seungyeon's smile falter. he locks his phone finally, and puts it on the nightstand along with his glasses so they can face each other. “you know, they say _out of sight, out of mind_ …” he changes to korean after not finding the right expression for the bittersweet thoughts. “sungjoo hyung is busy and he’s already been out for a few months now. i’m gonna move back to my mom’s. there’s nothing we can do.”

yibo’s throat goes unpleasantly dry, annoyance bubbling up from somewhere deep of his heart; the pain of separation is locked away there carefully, along with the longing for a place he _still_ calls home. he rarely allows himself to wallow in misery, keeping his life busy and as far away from those thoughts as possible. it should not ruin their night, or any of the following five amazing days they are given. unless... 

“by the way, mom says hi and asks if you are eating enough kimchi!” seungyeon rolls his eyes with a chuckle. he isn’t too keen about going on this very specific company rant in the middle of the night either, because he reaches out and puts a soothing finger between yibo’s eyebrows, caressing the furrows and pushing his hair away from his forehead.

“like there’s any kimchi available for me here...” anger is gone from yibo’s body from the sudden affection, from the ticklish fingers now playing with the hair on his nape. 

“we shall never argue with her about the sacredness of kimchi” seungyeon just shrugs, propping himself up on one elbow, mirroring yibo’s position. “she insisted on sending a whole box of _korean_ snacks to feed your skinny ass!”

“mine?! dude, have you seen a mirror lately?” yibo snaps back at the witty comment. the little ‘tsk’ sound comes out concerned as he digs his finger into seungyeon’s unusually slim waist to make his point come across. “are you even… like… you ‘kay?”

“i would say...” seungyeon trails off, nose scrunching up in a vulnerably honest expression. “ah, never mind, this is the best i’ve felt in a very long time!” 

something in his tone hits right at home, but doesn’t give room for elaboration. yibo frowns, feeling restless from the bitter aftertaste of those words, but he just nods, not forcing further conversation. his own sorrow gets pushed back to the back of his mind, giving space for a whole different realization: he is not the only one suffering silently from life and from being forced apart. 

the wandering thoughts click in yibo’s mind into a whole different channel, wishing he could magically make up for all the lost time where he should have been next to his best friend. seungyeon slaps him lightly on the shoulder to drive his attention back, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips; a silent request of ‘ _please don’t overthink_ ’. 

well, yibo’s always been good at reading seungyeon’s mood, distracting him from anxious thoughts, or just showering him with attention. even if he can’t go back in time, it’s possible to make things just a bit better now, he knows this is the right time to do so. 

“tell your mom i miss her food… her kimchi jjigae is best” yibo offers a hesitant smile when his voice comes out higher and almost sheepish in korean, unpracticed after not using it for so long. “i miss seoul, too… oh, ya' remember our hongdae dates? i want to eat the, that, the ice cream waffle we’d had a lot!” it feels right to be honest now that he has the chance. “but i’ve missed you best… i’m happy you are here!”

“it’s been too long...” seungyeon beams, expression tender and full of fondness as he looks at him. “i’ve missed you too, yibo” he adds as an afterthought first left unsaid at the restaurant.

“it’s fun if you are here! can’t you stay? i just want you to stay. i would let you live here with me” yibo perks up excitedly, letting himself be pulled closer so the other boy can drape an arm over his waist. “it’s not like you do anything these days, right?”

“oh, i’m sorry, not everyone can be as successful as you!” seungyeon pokes him in the ribs with an amused snort. “just so you know, mr. international, there’s a talk about a mini album for me! i mean, who knows when… once maybe. at least a song is on the way again this year.”

“hm, i think you don’t need korea to write about your sad little love stories” yibo flashes his gremlin grin, rolling away before seungyeon can reach for his pillow to hit him. “come, stay, you are free to write them here too!” 

“ah, what a chance to have someone in your bed finally, huh?” seungyeon retorts without missing a beat, lips curving into a mocking pout. 

mix of a loud _‘fuck off’_ and a snort bursts out from yibo with a gape; something warm exploding in his chest from the way their friendly teasing is heating up into something else. there is a long second where he forgets to breathe, adam’s apple bobbing nervously, gaze dropping down to seungyeon’s lips to steal a quick glance - and catches seungyeon doing exactly the same right then. 

the moment sparks to _life_ around them. 

yibo grabs his own pillow before seungyeon could do the same, hitting him with playful force to make the other boy cackle and squeal. despite the obnoxiously ear-piercing sounds, seungyeon is quick to react, as always, playing the victim only until he stops mid-shrieking for a well timed counter attack. yibo should have seen this coming, but barely has time to catch seungyeon before the other boy throws himself on yibo. his body is hardly a real weight on top, but seungyeon puts up a good fight for the lead as they roll around; they laugh loud and hard, even tears are gathering in yibo’s eyes while he tries to protect his face from the incoming pillow-attacks. he hasn’t felt this carefree and happy in a long time - perhaps neither of them have -, heart beating rapidly even when they are out of breath, collapsed down on the bed, limbs all tangled. 

it’s easy to feel when the mood melts into something else between them; that slight little change when seungyeon’s eyes grow darker - yibo has seen it too many times before not to recognize it now from their wanton night-shenanigans and sleep deprived dawns. the other boy shifts to straddle him properly, the very last of the chuckles coming out now in a form of light huffs as they stare at each other, and yibo is highly aware of how silent the apartment around them is.

it doesn’t really matter who moves first because they move on instinct and meet somewhere in the middle, noses and lips crashing with surprising force. seungyeon is kissing him hungrily and yibo is desperately trying to kiss back with just as much passion. it’s barely a kiss more than the awakened desire for each other, all tongues and teeth, just like back in the days, during the experimental-phase of two horny teenage boys. but there is way more passion behind the roaming touches on his body now - and apparently there’s way more technique as well -, seungyeon bites on his upper lip, licks into his mouth with a tiny muffled moan to deepen the kiss, and yibo almost comes right on the spot.

the rawness of his own feelings makes yibo’s stomach drop, and the cage of pent up frustration unlocks in his chest, all leftover self-control slipping out of his hands. before he knows, he flips seungyeon over to pin him down to the bed, who is not prepared for such intensity because a surprised little gasp escapes his swollen lips when his back meets the mattress. yibo rolls on top of him with a smooth move, and kisses him again, like it’s the only way to express just how much he's missed him, this tension vibrating between them.

perhaps yibo had been lonelier than what he could understand, and the endless yearning for the safety of a routine had grown into a monster weighing down on his chest. on countless lonely nights insomnia was his only partner in this bed, craving the presence of someone who knows his body the best. when his hands and fantasies were no longer enough, the overwhelming hunger for a touch kept him up until dawn. 

his head spins a little, cheeks burning up; hundreds of little sparks born under the fingertips tracing along his spine where goosebumps paint yibo's skin. despite the great effort, a sad little whine escapes him, desperately bucking his hips to seek some friction, to relieve the throbbing in his pants finally.

“woah, hey… hey, slow down…” seungyeon gasps into his mouth, but his movements are betraying his words because he grabs yibo’s ass to pull him down so they can grind against each other. 

“the beer… sorry… i...” it’s easy to hide his face in the crook of seungyeon’s neck, shivering a little from the familiar scent of his own shower gel on someone else’s skin. it’s intoxicating. 

“bullshit, you’ve sobered up in the car already…” seungyeon chuckles, a rush of hot air along with those words tickling at yibo’s ear; every heartbeat under his palm fits his own heart’s crazy racing, the intimacy of it washes over his entire body. 

the way yibo is hard from a few minutes of intense makeout should be embarrassing, but he’s been on the edge for a while now and the teasing just riled him up even more. his arms shake too much to hold himself up any longer, so he gives up and collapses down onto the other boy, pressing him into the mattress even more. seungyeon doesn’t let him jerk away, he just hugs him even closer. 

“so you want this too...?” it’s barely a question more than a raspy moan; but yibo has to know - has to hear that it’s not only him losing control and about to combust. 

the tension from the silence feels like the thrilling moment when someone plays with a match; it’s close enough to burn a little but not ready to ignite real fire. instead of answering, seungyeon shifts from the stillness under him to fit their hips together and oh, _oh_ he is obviously getting there. yibo would love to burn under his flames again. 

“it’s been a while for me too… it might end embarrassingly fast” seungyeon admits, ears red, faint blush creeping up on his neck. his hand slips in between them to finally, _finally_ palm at his erection and cup yibo through the distracting layer. 

“how d'ya know i haven’t-” yibo chokes in between words, failing to fight back just for the sake of bickering a little. he sucks in a quick breath, hips moving desperately to rub into the warmth of seungyeon's hand when it shyly slips into his pants. _shit, it feels so good_ , he thinks, thrill tugging at his lower belly from the touch. he’s not gonna last long, not like this, fingers tight around him the way yibo loves. 

he bats seungyeon hand away to tug down his own pants, but it gets so chaotic in the sheets from there; head stuck in t-shirt and briefs sticking to damp skin. with limbs all tangled, they fumble with clothes for a few awkward moments that’s filled with amused snorts, and that lightens the sensual heaviness of the room. it’s silly, it’s messy, it's imperfect, it’s falling back into their old dynamic ridiculously fast - pushing and pulling on each other, sharing chaste kisses in between playful giggles. 

“oh, wow, is this… wait, is this a-?”

“a gun, pointing to my dick, yes” seungyeon grins when he frees himself from the t-shirt. long, wavy hair falls out of the ponytail, and spreads around the pillow, framing his face like a halo. with a shamelessly long stretch, he folds both of his hands behind his head and winks up at him. “see, i come with a _bang_ , baby!”

“i only see the reason why no one is going down on you” yibo teases back. once again, he is way too intrigued to find new artwork on seungyeon’s skin, so his hand deliberately slips away from the reliving touch and goes for the dark pattern instead. 

“there's a weird kinda’ pleasure in this pain, i think i’m getting addicted...” seungyeon’s voice comes out more like a shaky laugh, and he twitches when yibo’s nails lightly scratch across the lines, all the way down, along the barrel pointing to his groin. “there’s a meaning behind it, tho... d‘ya like it?”

“how many now? i can’t keep up...” yibo muses over the details, fingers roaming back and forth on the curves of the grip now, like he could actually hold the gun and pull on the trigger. it’s not his style to do something bravely permanent like this, but yibo loves the way goosebumps immediately blooms under his fingertips when he gently traces along the lines again.

it shouldn’t be hot at all, but the delicate work doesn’t let his gaze wander off, and yibo slowly gets the lewd little message behind it; oh he would _love to be guided_ by the gun to playfully get to the point. even the idea gets him all worked up, so instead of voicing his liking, he just leans down to lick across the tattoo with curious intent. seungyeon stirs under him; it’s absolutely satisfying how all his muscles tense, back arching from the bed when yibo sinks his teeth into his hip bone. a faint mark blossoms from the bite, and yibo runs his tongue lazily over the reddened, heated skin, admiring it with a satisfied grin. he feels a bit lightheaded, just like back in the restaurant where they touched under the table; the memory alone sends a wave of heat through his body, urges him to kiss into seungyeon's belly button, and finally to brush his lips down along the gun.

he takes seungyeon into his huge palm, giving a few attentive strokes, and studying his expression. the overwhelming sensation waves through him and yibo swirls his tongue around the head, licking at the tip, teasing, then slides a wet stripe down the shaft. the relieved noise that comes out from the other boy fills up the silence, and it’s filthier than how he remembered from the hazy memories. it’s so thrilling _right now_. he flicks his tongue experimentally along the length, and without a warning yibo takes him into his mouth, not playing around anymore when he goes all the way down. seungyeon is warm and heavy on his tongue, and one soft _hum_ around him is enough to pull out a shocked gasp. it’s been a while but the first wave of enthusiasm pushes yibo past the embarrassment, bobbing his head eagerly; he finds the right rhythm easily, remembers how to hollow his cheeks and how to choke on him just a little to bring him to full hardness as fast as possible. 

“you absolute monster, come here” seungyeon tugs weakly at his shoulders, but yibo only lets him go after a few more dirty licks and with an obnoxiously wet pop sound.

“i was just getting into it...” yibo huffs smugly, putting on a show by licking and whipping on his lips, fingers tightening again and jerking him with lazy moves. he grins down at seungyeon, free hand running through the wavy hair again and again, because now he finally can do it - mesmerized how the soft locks drape on the pillow and tickle his fingers. yibo just wants to eat him up alive right here. 

“you are such a tease, yibo…” seungyeon glares at him dumbfounded and he looks absolutely wrecked already. he doesn’t even have any composure to joke around, the slight frown can’t hide how absolutely turned on he is. 

“i’ve learnt from the best…” yibo flashes a charming smile, very much pleased with himself. “do you wanna-? you know...” it’s not necessary to ask now, but he swallows nervously, adam’s apple bobbing slightly under seungyeon's caressing touch. “we don’t have to… just an idea…” 

“like i could roll away with the world's greatest erection, huh” seungyeon deadpans, slapping yibo’s ass hard enough that he lets out a surprised yelp. “do you have anything or are we getting off on spanking?” 

“i might have a… yeah… wait, lemme grab the-” yibo stumbles away from the bed and collides with the night drawer, feeling like a horny teenager all over again. he finds the massage oil next to a bunch of expensive brand-gifts, and throws it to the bed. “don't judge, it smells nice, and it’s the only thing i have!” 

“my dream is to smell like… lemme’ see… sour cherry? what the hell?” seungyeon snorts when he reads the label, nudging the dazed yibo at his side. “so is this something edible kinkiness also?” 

“one thing at a time, okay?” yibo’s hisses, words slipping out in a mixed chaos when he hovers over seungyeon again, lips obediently opening up for the older boy who pulls him down for a wet, open mouthed kiss, tongue rolling around with intent. “just sponsored s- ah, no condom though...” he chokes the rest of the confession out ashamed. 

“i really am the first one here, huh?” seungyeon’s eyebrow shoots up, provoking, but he is just as breathless, his gaze completely blown away. “good thing i took my sweet time in your shower” he grins, tucking his hair behind his ears and spreading his legs in invitation. 

“wow, i can’t believe _i_ felt guilty about my horniness...” yibo pouts, settling in between seungyeon’s thighs, gently kneading on the cheeks to spread them a little wider in front of him. “when was the last ti-?”

“had something here and there but nothing worth mentioning” seungyeon cuts in, urging words dying on his lips with a sharp inhale when yibo leans in, tongue shyly darting out to meet hot skin. 

“fuck…” yibo humms a swear under his breath, the sensation of being so close sends a wave of shiver through seungyeon’s body above him. 

he feels the reaction earlier than actually hearing it, and it fuels the passion for wanting to give his best, wanting to please him more - teasing until he falls completely apart. yibo noses around a particularly soft spot before he sinks into the rhythm of the filthy licks, tongue leaving long, wet lines in swirly patterns, hand absentmindedly gripping on seungyeon’s hips to pull him closer. yibo gets so lost in it, _god he wants to make him feel good;_ eyes shut tightly, heat rushing through his body as if the sweet favor is done to him.

“ _relax, let me in…_ ” yibo whispers into the soft flesh of his inner thigh, gently nibbling along the way before his tongue darts out again for a long, obscenely wet lick. he still remembers the way seungyeon had said the same to him for the first time they’ve done it; he feels himself throb from the memories, cock leaking against the sheet with every desperate rubs of his hips. with the way things are now, he’s going to come untouched. 

yibo’s almost forgotten how much he likes pleasuring the other boy, feeling more sensitive himself with every huffs of air - all movements coming back to him like a reflex. this time he leans in with both his tongue and a finger firmly circling around his rim, and it’s absolutely filthy to feel the reaction when his tongue slips into the tight heat. a shout comes from above, that’s like a rush of confidence boost; seungyeon’s back arches from the bed, words of begging falling from his lips, and hand landing in yibo’s hair. the soft pain pierces through his scalp when seungyeon's grip tightens, pulling him closer, urging him for a faster pace. yibo can hardly breathe, feeling a bit hazy from the movements, jaw hurting, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips. with the next lick his first finger carefully slips inside a little along with his tongue, and seungyeon shudders, clenching around him. 

“good?”

“ah, just-” seungyeon mumbles, wiggles uncomfortably under him before he finally finds a good position. “shit, you are so good… you are doing so good...”

yibo’s breath hitches at the praise, excitement bubbling up his throat. he coats his shaky fingers with the oil, artificial sweetness overwhelming all his senses when he reaches between seungyeon’s thighs, finger lightly circling around to tease before slipping inside again, the slick slide helping him a bit further this time. 

they’ve done this a lot before, and yibo loves the way seungyeon is losing his coolness from each circle of his wrist and searching thrusts - that he is the one doing all this to him. for someone as loud and vocal as seungyeon, he is strangely quiet now, eyes squeezed shut tightly, and he is clearly lost in pleasure, far gone already. he rambles incoherently, leg spreading wider for better access, and yibo is there to give him more, finger teasing him open with slow, deep moves. 

he hovers over seungyeon again, missing being close to him, missing the heat between bodies and the little sobs next to his ears. and for a long second yibo sees stars from all the tangled sensations, where even their next kiss somehow tastes like some sugary sour cherry candy. he tries hard to calm down his heartbeat from the overwhelming pleasure that runs through his whole body. this kiss is much gentler now, and the distraction works wonders while the second finger slips inside along with the first one. seungyeon gasps into his mouth, tense body going languid, so with the next move yibo can push in a little more, twisting his hand to finally set the good rhythm. 

“let me hear you, we are not in the dorm…” yibo murmurs, voice hoarse, and curls his fingers with the right timing, drinking up all muffled noises with a kiss. 

he doesn’t expect a whined swear in the language that has always pushed on all his buttons. it makes yibo growl deep from his throat, and he straddles one of seungyeon’s thigh from the rush of angry delight, hips eagerly slapping forward to ease the heavy throbbing between his own legs. his fingers align with the new rhythm, the wet slide making seungyeon gasp out loud, and the plea goes straight to yibo’s dick. he wraps a finger around seungyeon’s neglected cock, sending shiver through his entire body with the first stroke. the movements are sloppy and out of control, it’s hard to match the pace together with their position being so awkward. 

with one well timed move, seungyeon practically shouts into his mouth, and yibo crooks his fingers the same way again, just _right_ , rubbing against the sweet spot; head spinning from how much he wants to make him come. seungyeon grabs onto yibo’s shoulders, nails leaving marks from the strong hold as he rocks back down on the fingers, riding out the pleasure striking through him. with a few more strokes, seungyeon’s whole body shudders, back arching up from the matt and with a fairly loud cry he comes into yibo’s fist. 

yibo wrings it out of him, strokes him through the wave of shock, fingers slipping inside a bit deeper one last time until seungyeon practically writhes under him from overstimulation. 

little sparks dance across his vision and yibo leans in to swallow the tiny moan from seungyeon’s lips when he gently pulls his fingers out, and wipes them on the sheets. the kiss is soft and caring, like they have all the time in the world, like he isn’t rock hard against the other boy's thigh, giddy feeling tingling dangerously under his belly.

“wow...” seungyeon sighs weakly, he is way too blissed out to talk or move for long minutes, fingers idly caressing yibo’s ass. “that was... wow...” 

“can i… let me....” yibo grits his teeth through slurred words, shaking from being on the edge for too long. he is really about to come untouched. “on it...”

his heartbeat pulses loudly in his ears, body burning from the heat, and yibo hisses when seungyeon pulls him closer to hold his sensitive cock, thumb circling to smear a few drops of precome. he hears a surprised little chuckle before both of seungyeon’s hands tighten around him, the filthy slaps of wet skin fill up the room when yibo’s hips finally snap forward. he desperately moves into the tight heat of seungyeon’s fist, vision going almost blurry from arousal, chasing his own release. the pleasure whirles through his body, he is so close, he barely hears the murmured praises of _‘that’s hot, you are doing so good.’_

_he wants to, he really wants to, he-_

yibo chokes seungyeon’s name out in a broken mess of two languages, dropping a shaky palm to the gun tattoo to hold onto it. there’s a softly whispered encouragement between kisses landing in the corner of his lips, and yibo scratches across darkly-painted skin, thoughts and vision completely whitening. when he finally comes, it's with a long and desperate groan, and yibo’s mind completely blacks out for a blissfully long minute, with arms tightly wrapped around his frame.

the relief makes him slump forward, face crashing into the pillow next to seungyeon’s head, chest heaving from how hard he is trying to catch his breath. his body is just a limp weight on top of the other boy, yibo feels like he is astral-projecting between different realities where he’s mind just got blown away from any further functioning. 

“hmh, well…” seungyeon stirs under him gently to drive his attention back from the dreamy floating, before he falls asleep right there from being so content.

the comfortable silence is broken by the obnoxious smooch smacked directly into yibo’s ear, and he flinches to glare down at the older boy. yibo blushes a little when their eyes meet; seungyeon looks absolutely gorgeous and undone: hair sticking to the sweat shining on his forehead, mouth slightly parted in awe. 

“that was one hell of a _bang_...” seungyeon pats yibo’s palm that is still resting on the tattoo, fingers forming into the shape of a gun as he playfully shoots yibo on the nose with a sheepish grin. “see, i told you!” 

“show off…” yibo boops his nose against the fingers aimed at him before he rolls down to stretch out his stiff limbs. “good luck trying to forget this, though” he adds, shamelessly smearing his come around the dark lines of the tattoo.

“i solemnly promise i’m gonna’ think about this every time i get off” seungyeon smirks, taking yibo’s hand to lick across his wet fingers, and then pulling him into a quick kiss. “so, is it inappropriate to ask _now_ how you have been? i think we skipped that part somehow...” 

“a climax later no man remembers the dark days!” yibo responds in a low, fake-wise tone; probably the strangest sentence he still remembers in korean, the expression picked up during a very drunk company gathering last year. 

the roaring laughter bounces off the walls, probably way louder in this late night hour than it’s acceptable. the atmosphere smoothly shifts back to the original mood while they clean up with unnecessarily expensive ‘nature scented’ wet-wipes that yibo actually uses among the bunch of his sponsored items. they eventually vote against another trip to the bathroom, tucking themselves back into their pants and nestling into the blankets. they do talk a little more before the light turns off, but they somehow end up kissing in the dark, and yibo is completely helpless when his heart flutters from how intimate it feels. 

this is the first time since he moved in that it’s completely dark in the apartment, but slumber is heavy on yibo’s eyes without any anxiety silently creeping up on him. it’s so much easier to fall asleep like this, with a steady breathing so close to his ears and arms around his waist. the thought rushes through his head, _it’s safe with him everywhere,_ before he finally drifts off to a dreamless, relaxing sleep. 

\+ +

**Author's Note:**

> \+ thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed (*･▽･*)  
> \+ i worship seungyeon's tattoos through yibo and it shows.  
> \+ kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> \+ my fellow unicorns, how we feelin!?!? seungyeon feeds us so well these days??
> 
> ++ b a b y i b o .


End file.
